cherryhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
Cherry Hill: Season Three has been confirmed to air up until 2010. Previews have shown that the main season arc will revolve around a serial killer that makes their way to the neighborhood, jeopardising the lives of the residents. It will see the debut of three new characters and will possibly take place a few months after the finale, Here Comes the Rain Again. It will contain sixteen episodes, three more than the previous season. Principal Cast In order of Character appearances *Michael Angarano as John Meyer (16/16) *Emily Browning as Miranda King (16/16) *Max Carver as Austin Elyis (16/16) *Maggie Grace as Lauren Meyer (16/16) *Penny Johnson Jerald as Eve Warner (16/16) *Leven Rambin as Claire Meyer (16/16) *Aisha Tyler as Monica King (16/16) *Dana Davis as Naomi Jones (15/16) *Erik King as Tyrell Warner (15/16) *Ron Livingston as Jeremy King (15/16) *Mia Maestro as Elena Santos (15/16) *Brenda Strong as Jennifer Meyer (15/16) *Tiffany Evans as D.J. Keegan (14/16) *Mackenzie Mauzy as Dana Harper (14/16) *Emily VanCamp as Nikki Carrigan (14/16) *Jeremy Sumpter as Anthony Harper (13/16) * Richard Burgi as Harry Gerard (12/16) *Cameron Richardson as Summer Reid (11/16) *Charlie Carver as Nicholas Elyis (6/16) Special Guest Starring In order of Character appearances Only lists Credited Episode Appearances * John C. McGinley as Peter Meyer (5/16) * Gaius Charles as Fernando Montgomery (1/16) Recurring Guest Cast In order of Character appearances *Jan Uddin as Harvey Desari (12/16) *Mike Vogel as Tyler Rhodes (10/16) *Hansika Motwani as Leila Desari (9/16) * Zuleikha Robinson as Chief Kendall Banks (9/16) *Whitney Vance as Jessica Rudolph (9/16) *Irrfan Khan as Ash Desari (8/16) *Leonard Roberts as Sam Meeks (8/16) *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Pushpa Desari (7/16) *Amanda Bynes as Erica Banes (7/16) *Mark Deklin as Paul Rosen (5/16) *Keke Palmer as Brandy Halliburton (6/16) *Sasha Behar as Isra Lasharie (5/16) *Nicole Anderson as Tabitha Cambridge (3/16) *M.C. Gainey as Clay Reno (3/16) *Janeane Garofalo as Christine Cambridge (3/16) *David Henrie as Wayne Cambridge (3/16) *April Parker-Jones as Belinda Mullins (3/16) *Nicole Sullivan as Melanie Briscoe (3/16) *Aloma Wright as Yolanda Warner (3/16) *Kiersten Warren as Etta Elyis (3/12) *Noel Clarke as Tae Keegan (2/16) *Shawn Doyle as Dan Silver (2/16) *Rae'ven Larrymore Kelly as Nazarene Darcie (2/16) *Stephanie McIntosh as Sylvie Fournier (2/16) *Judith Scott as Patricia Keegan (2/16) *Perdita Avery as Verity (1/16) Main Plot Points *The mysterious Hill Killer who's stalking the town of Cherry Hill and picking off helpless victims one by one. *The aftermath of Lydia Harper's hit-and-run death and how it affects those involved -- Nicholas, Austin, John and Leila. *The return of Naomi's father and Monica's ex-husband Tyrell, along with his new wife Eve. *Miranda's declining mental health and numerous characters' suspicions that she may be the Hill Killer. *Claire's discovery of a brain tumor that will eventually lead to her death if it's not properly treated. *The 'frenemy' relationship between Lauren and Summer that takes place as Lauren finally follows her dreams to be a model. *Naomi's return to town and the effect she has on the relationships of Eve/Tyrell and Monica/Jeremy. Synopsis The season begins four months on again from the finale, with the unexpected arrival of Naomi's father, Tyrell, alongside his wife Eve. It appears that him and Naomi were able to communicate with one another for the first time in years after his mother had given Naomi his address. Monica, who had thought she would never have to see Tyrell again after Naomi decided against inviting them to the wedding, is shocked and surprised to see him, especially his new wife, who seemed particularly jealous of Naomi and Tyrell's newfound relationship. Eve confronts Tyrell about this after he recieves some local attention for an act of bravery, she tells him she doesn't like his distant self and that he must prove himself to her if they're secrets must be kept. Elsewhere the neighborhood is on red alert after the body of Leon McGreggor is found nearby his farm. Whilst out searching for Miranda; Dana, Naomi and co. find Miranda nearby, frightened and unsure of what she's doing. They decide to go against phoning the police, unsure whether Miranda is guilty or not and will not risk making her go to jail. Later on another resident, Melanie Briscoe, is murdered after being battered across the head with a paperweight. Meanwhile, having been walked out on by Verity again, Miranda's behaviour and health has gotten worse with her migraines deteriorating to blackouts, unaware of this, her friends continue to go about their normal lives. Miranda however decides to seek help with the advice of Naomi to see Eve after she falls out with Dana. Eve seemes interested in Verity's presence in Miranda's life, she asks to meet her but Miranda states that Verity doesn't like to see other people due to her shyness. Eve later see's Miranda with Verity in the park, however Verity is less than pleased to see her. Miranda and Verity then fall out over Verity's ill advice, which leads to Verity ending their freindship stating that Eve was trying to ruin them. She then walked out for the final time leaving Miranda distraught. Eve visited Jeremy later that evening and told him that Miranda was seriously ill, adding that Miranda should visit a doctor for a clear diagnosis and medication for schizophrenia, which she thinks Miranda is suffering from causing her to have blackouts and see things that are not there- such as Verity. Jeremy is forced to Elena, leading on to a reconcilation after he states his dark fears and blames himself for her condition, Elena brushes this off. Miranda later admits she has a problem, however is still confused whether her blackouts are anything to do with the recent murders in the area. She does, however, unite with Dana. Elena begins to date following her and Jeremy's heart-to-heart. She dates the supervisor of local modeling agency, Paul Rosen. The source of Dana and Miranda's fall out comes after her and her brother, Anthony, are forced out of their appartment they have been living in after leaving their house due to their mother, Lydia's, death and having no source of income due to their inability to find jobs. The two decide to squat in their family home when Elena finds the two of them during her morning jog. Anthony is at first resistant of Elena's invitation to stay with her after knowing how Miranda would feel about her ex staying with the mother she cannot bring herself to love. However, Dana decides against her friends feelings, stating that she had been through enough after coming out of her coma. Later episodes also reveal that Anthony had harboured a secret relationship with Lauren Meyer in their younger years, though he quickly brushed this fact off when friend Harvey Desari questioned it. The Meyer's saw more tough times ahead with Jennifer and Peter splitting up in between the four months after he couldn't get over his won guilt for Zach's death as well as her inability to understand his method of mourning, following him risking his life during Dan Silver's hostage situation in last season's finale. He resorted to drinking and Jennifer became concerned about the kids. Their relationship became so bad, they got a divorce. D.J. and John also split up due to his shady behaviour following the death of Lydia Harper, John felt responsible for her death and shut himself away from his friends, leading to their eventual split and him hanging around with other people. This includes Jessica Rudolph, a seemingly sweet girl. However, John soon finds out from her friends that Jessica is slightly more dependent than it seems and that she's a bit of a nut when it comes to dating. When her friends later die in a car crash, Jessica's behaviour becomes worse and she becomes less trusting of him. John admits to his new psychiatrist Eve that he has had suicidal feelings and she subscribes him with pills for depression. D.J's friends, Erica and Brandy, convince him to end things with Jessica after she begins texting them worrying that he is cheating on her. However, she later threatens to kill herself if he walks out on her. Followng the threat, John persuades former flame D.J. to talk to her, which leads to Jessica admitting she will try to move on, after much encouragement this leads to John and D.J. reuniting at last. The two get a little too close for comfort and end up losing their virginity to one another. D.J. later learns that she is pregnant, and she attends church along with Nikki. The two discuss their predicaments and Nikki hands down D.J. a blanket her mother made for her baby, hoping it will get some use. D.J. thanks her. She admits to her mother Patricia and her brother (who has just returned from his time in the army) Tae that she is pregnant and has a family dinner alongside John. John promises to always stay by D.J.'s side and that he will never leave her or the baby. Claire's abilities begin developing more this season. Her mindreading techniques begin to develop when Miranda disappears in the premiere she manages to read her mind from a far distance to track her down. Claire's health also begins deteriorating at a faster rate than she anticipated while her relationship with Harvey merely grows. Claire finds out she has a brain tumor while having a check-up for her equilibrium problems, and learns she'll have to have surgery to get it removed and that she may be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Claire begins making a bit of a "bucket list" and fuels anger in her mother when she writes a forgiving letter to Fernando. John begins to hear Claire's voice while eating breakfast one day and begins getting suspicious since she's not in the room. She later finds out that her thoughts are being transferred to others' minds. Her abilities are developing at an out-of-control rate. Lauren's future seems to be looking up however as her liason officer-turned-lover, Tyler, convinces her to give modelling a shot and this time he'll make sure it's kosher. Lauren enrolls in an agency with flying colors thanks to new boss, Sam Meeks. However his girlfriend and the agency's star model, Summer Reid, is less than impressed. Bitter at how easily she's getting things, Summer complains and makes up a story about Sam being perversed in order to stop anything going on between him and Lauren, Lauren later finds out this is untrue, forcing Summer to confess that her and Sam are an item. After a catfight, the two are forced to put the past behind them when Summer's past comes back to haunt her and she is robbed by her ex-husband Marc, who tried to take money so he could purchase drugs. Marc was arrested and the police offered for her to let him out on bail, but Summer tearfully denied, saying she'd rather him stay in jail because she knows he'll be safer there and that she won't have to spend the rest of her life worrying about him anymore so that she can truly move on. Sam then proposes and Lauren decides she cannot go on disliking Summer and that they must co-exist peacefully together. Summer wins a modeling competition and Lauren congratulates her. While walking through the park with Sam, the two are ambushed by the Hill Killer. Sam's throat is slashed but Summer manages to escape. Following Sam's muder, Summer and Lauren grow stronger as Lauren supports her and convinces her not to quit modeling. Summer eventually goes against her friend's judgment and quits her job. She explains to Lauren she wants to start anew elsewhere, and purchases a house in L.A. She moves there and she and Lauren say their goodbyes, but promise this won't be the end of their friendship. With the murderer about, all the residents of Cherry Hill are on high alert, however none of them ever guessed that Nikki would be the next victim of the attack. Nikki had previously become suspicious of her now-husband Harry, following Belinda bringing up a pattern in his marriages, Nikki after babysitting Matthew King, longs for a child however Harry seems uninterested, leading her suspicions further astray. Later that night, whilst watching a film, Nikki is stabbed in the chest and pushed from her balcony into the pool. She later dies in hospital leaving Harry distraught, however doctors manage to resuciatate her, however she later discovers she was pregnant and had lost the child and will be unable to conceive children ever again. As the couple grieved, Nikki's emotions lead her to believe that Harry's ex wife did this to her out of revenge, she sends Harry off to find her, but Lauren later makes Nikki realize that Anne-Marie isn't connected to any other victims. Harry puts Nikki's mind at rest, though he is suspicious of her sudden name change, this turns out to be down to the fact that Anne-Marie has married and moved on, expecting her own child. Harry and Nikki stand by one another, though both grieve their child's loss. When Harry buys Nikki a dog to look after, the two row when Nikki see's it as a replacement for a child, though the two make up, Nikki is adamant that she wants a baby. Nikki and Harry invite a social worker into their home to inspect their house to see if it - and they - are ready for a child to adopt. Nicholas and Austin Elyis are left in a state of guilt and regret over the four months, especially Austin who is forced to admit to the police that he took part in the hit and run, confessing that he was alone in the incident. These actions confuse D.J. who is unaware of what happened that night, however she later discovers the truth making her understand John's emotions a lot more, not before trying to encourage Nicholas to jump in and prevent his brother taking the wrap. Nicholas goes to the police and admits his crimes, he is later arrested, but does not tell them of his brother, John's or Leila's involvement and that Austin was just ratting himself out to protect Nicholas. Austin realizes he is left alone, he seeks comfort in Leila, who's also upset and angry over Nicholas' confession. However, she interrupts a conversation between D.J. and Austin to tell him she's pregnant with Nicholas' child and needs money if she is going to support it. Austin is stunned and then bickers with her at the fact she is trying to get money off of the family when things couldn't be going any worse, this argument ends up with the two kissing- but not before he discovers that Leila has stuffed her tops to make her look like she is beginning to show she's pregnant- he then shuns her after exposing her exploitation. Austin's problems however are added to upon the unexpected return of his mother, Etta, who returns after a short stint of community service aided by the fact she had told police she was a changed woman and joined a cult. Etta returned to Cherry Hill after spiking a drink at the cult and being forced out, yet she had no idea of what was happening at home, despite Nicholas' calls, at first she was shocked by the news though Austin stated he was better off trying to help his brother on his own. Austin then decided to tell his mother the truth about the situation, including his own involvement, Etta was furious and feuded with Jennifer Meyer- who dismissed the allegations, however she then began to believe that John could've had something to do with Lydia's death. Upset that Austin never reinforced her claim, Etta stormed off stating that he'd never forgive her for her past mistakes, the two later let bigons be bigons. Relationships are stirred slightly again when Nicholas is denied his appeal of bail and thrown in the county jail. Following a mysterious phone call at the wedding, Pushpa and Ash Desari's marriage began to hit a crisis, with him becoming more secretive and Pushpa becoming more suspicious. Pushpa managed to hack into Ash's phone with help from son Harvey, she then found the name 'Isra' and her suspicions appeared confirmed. Later on the family were arguing about what caused them to move to Cherry Hill, admitting that they had a history of not staying in their previous houses for long, Leila and Harvey questioned their parents about what they were running from, it then became clear when Isra- Pushpa's sister turned up on their doorstep with her son, Rohan, in tow. It was revealed to the family that Ash and Isra had an affair, resulting in her having his child. Whilst she knew of the affair which shamed their family, causing them to move numerously, Pushpa had no idea of Rohan's existance. The family later payed her to leave, before anyone in Cherry Hill found out, Isra agreed but went to the store first- but never returned. Pushpa was doubtful of Isra's reasons for doing this and told Ash, she was better off gone and that she was playing games with them, having left her son behind. Ash seemed more concerned, this later proved to be right when police found Isra's body severed in half in the sewers. It seemed she too had become the victim of the Hill Killer. With so much going on and afraid that the neighbors may discover the secret they've tried to hide, Ash and Pushpa go on a temporary departure to relatives in India for Isra's funeral, this does quake relations amongst their children as both Harvey and Leila refuse to go with them. Things begin to fall into place when Naomi leaves Cherry Hill to visit her grandmother Yolanda in California. It is revealed that Yolanda tripped and fell down some stairs and is in a brief comatose state. Eve and Tyrell arrive too, though Naomi and Tyrell get into a fight about how it took him so long to get there. They leave in a rush, leaving Naomi angry and hurt. Yolanda wakes up with a start and tells Naomi, "I have something I need to tell you." Back in Cherry Hill, Eve and Tyrell return home and the two realize their relationship is falling apart. They decide to renew their wedding vows. Claire is yelled at by Tyrell Warner and rushes off home. She is about to tell her mom something when she collapses, her nose bleeding profusely. She is forced into surgery early. While Claire undergoes her surgery, it is revealed she left behind a journal for the family and her friends telling them that the last moments she shared with them prior to her surgery gave her a good feeling of how much her relationship with all of them means to her. She ended up not finishing the journal before finishing the surgery. While in the waiting room, Jennifer gets the mail and sees that Fernando has responded to Claire's forgiving letter. Jennifer opens it and reads it -- horrified that he's rejected her forgiveness, telling her to never contact him again. In anger, she curls the letter into a ball and tosses it in the trash, never to let Claire see the letter. Claire's surgery goes well and the doctor tells her she'll need to live the rest of her life in a wheelchair. While sleeping, someone sneaks into Claire's room and injects her IV with a syringe filled with air. Claire suffers from an air embolism (an air bubble blocking her passage of blood to her body) and dies. The Killer takes off his mask and reveals his identity as Tyrell Warner! Meanwhile, Naomi returns home and tells Eve to pack her bags because she has to leave. Naomi says she needs to go to the police, Eve asks why. She says she knows who the Killer is. Eve drags her inside, Naomi is confused. Naomi tells her the Killer is Tyrell -- Eve tells her "I know" before knocking Naomi unconscious. Tyrell returns home following his murder of Claire, and eventually draws in Miranda, Monica and Jeremy to the house as well. He explains to them that he and Monica split up due to his abusive behavior and she was afraid of Naomi being around him. He says that one morning he tracked Monica down to Cherry Hill and the two were arguing whilst Brian Harper - the Harper family patriarch - was packing his bags into a moving truck (this is him moving out following him and Lydia's divorce). He notices their arguing, and Tyrell and him get into it. Tyrell accidentally knocks Brian to the ground and splits his head on a rock, killing him. Monica covers up the murder by placing a piece of furniture on Brian's body to make it look like the furniture fell on him to avoid bringing up her past to the neighbors. Tyrell met Eve as his therapist when he moved back to Santa Rosa, California. He admitted to her that he felt power from killing Brian Harper and that it felt like a source of his anger toward Monica for leaving him and not letting him see his daughter. The two began an affair and eventually got married. It is revealed that Tyrell went after Claire for a reason... Claire accidentaly read his mind while visiting his house the day prior to her surgery and that's why she ran off. He killed her to avoid her telling the truth to the rest of the world that he is the Killer. Eve also admits that she assisted in the cover-up of the murders because she felt in her heart that she could save Tyrell and "fix" him, just like she helped fix Miranda and John. She then comes to realize she was wrong and the only way to fix him is to get rid of him. She takes her gun and fires at him -- but the gun's empty. He takes his gun and shoots her twice in the chest. Things get heated when Jeremy escapes from his binds and fights with Tyrell. Monica manages to escape with Miranda and Naomi, telling them to get a phone and call the police. Monica runs back inside to get Eve out -- she's barely alive. She gets her out as Jeremy uses Tyrell's gun to shoot him in the back of the head, ending the Hill Killer saga for good. Miranda and Naomi manage to get D.J. to hand them her cell phone and call 9-1-1. The ambulance and police arrive, wheeling away Tyrell's body and taking the injured to the emergency room. Miranda decides to leave Cherry Hill due to the things that have happened, she says her goodbyes to Anthony and her friends. She drives off into the sunset. She stops somewhere else, and we see she's in a suburban area. Miranda steps out of the car -- a totally different car -- and approaches a house. The King household. She reunites with Monica and Jeremy, telling them after six years she's finally home. We then see Eve -- alive and well -- walking through the halls of a mental institution. She stops at a room in the end of the hall and speaks with a patient there. She tells the patient that she will be taking him home so that he can finally be permanently "fixed". She says returning to his roots is the best thing for him. The patient retorts, saying he's too ashamed to return to Cherry Hill. Eve says "It's been six years" and says that she will make everyone forgive him. Even Claire. The camera pans around and reveals she is talking to... Fernando Montgomery. The season is also the first to feature an animal as a pet. A Siberian Husky dog was added to the show to add to the sense of reality, in the show Harry had bought the dog for Nikki to cheer her up, they named the dog Palin after a joke about its resemblance.